Awakened Dream
by Braioch
Summary: An ominous threat looms over Gaia, will the apearance of the new warrior help to save the world? Cursing, dirty dirty yaoi,other things of course, CidXOC
1. The Awakened

**Authors Note:**

Alright I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible. Basically this is my first story to be posted on the internet...sorta. I just happen to have it be based on Final Fantasy VII, Yaoi and Cid...so I think it's a triple win there. Basically I wanted to add a new character to the mix, so I did for the sake of creating a character with a seperate history and personality from everyone else. I'm going to try to maintain all the original characters personalities as much as I can, but as a writer I know I'll put my own twist on it, because that's what we do. So if you like it, then please review it, if not, then please review it, I consider both views to be helpful in my reading.

**Disclaimer:**

Other than Eron, and the general story ideas and other things that no one can view as being that of Square Enix or Sony...(did they own any thing with FF?) I own NOTHING! I am merely borrowing them for the sake of my own Fanfic and yaoi based pleasures :-D

**This chapter:**

Some fighting, mystery, and yes there is a dirty sex scene :-)

**Chapter 1**

_The Awakened_

The wind gusted suddenly, the dust of the barren wasteland around Midgar stirred up into the air, a swirling dust storm hovered on the outskirts for a moment, and then as soon as it had come it was gone. Cloud closed his eyes gently as the wind buffeted him, when it was gone he opened them again. He gazed around the wasteland, the sounds of living Midgar buzzed behind him as he looked across the desert. His eyes scanned everything, each creature, each dune, each and every dying plant. His troubled mind raced, rapidly over everything. It had been three years since Sephiroth's second coming, his Geo-stigma plot had fallen by Cloud's blade, but something else was stirring in the air.

The recent upsurge in powerful monsters appearing, along with the odd earthquakes, storms, and other eccentricities had become to frequent in these days. The voice he heard, the voice...

_**Come to me...**_

_**The city of the long dead...**_

_**I sleep...**_

_**But not for long...**_

The dreams as well, surrounded by the crystal city of the Ancients, the voice calling from it's core, Cloud had to know and he would.

"Coming or not Cloud?" Tifa's voice rose from outside his thoughts, and he spun around, the old highwind spun close enough to the ground. The others had all insisted on coming, but Cloud didn't object, the past few years had done wonders to purge him of his dark thoughts and his hopelessness. A weight had been lifted and he knew happiness in this absurdly working family.

He nodded and walked to the ship, he would have his answers all too soon.

The crystalline city of the Ancient laid out before him. The crystal trees and sparkling water around him shimmered, untouched by the elements deep being hidden by the Planet. He walked the broken walkway of the city, the ground crunching beneath his feet. Traversing the path he walked to the building situated in the center, the spiral, conch shell shape twisting upwards. His eyes slowly followed over to the small body of water that rested beside the building. The others all fell silent as they waited for him.

_Aeris_ he thought to himself, _it seems I can't leave this place be..._

_**Come...**_

_**To the core...**_

_**The crystal...**_

The others jumped in suprise,

"Holy hell! What in the shit was that?" Cid cursed as he whipped around looking for the source of the voice.

Cloud nodded and proceeded into the building, giving one more glance towards the water. Opening the door he proceeded down the stairs, winding down to the core of the city itself. The massive body of water that shimmered with energy below them seemed more active than it had before. He gazed around as he proceeded down, the stairs bringing him to the altar, the blood from Aeris stood stark, almost as if the air itself wasn't corroding away at anything in here. His face fell as the memory swept over him in a flurry.

A hand gently grabbed his arm, he turned his head towards where Tifa stood, tears in her eyes as she spoke, "Come on Cloud, she's alright...you know that."

Cloud nodded as he brought his eyes upwards. A path that he hadn't noticed before lay behind the altar, it lead over the water to another altar. A dais topped with a large crystal stood upon it. He narrowed his eyes as he walked up towards it, his footsteps echoing throughout the cavern. The crystal was extremely large, towering up to the top of the cavern almost. In the crystal stood a blurred figure, the crystal seemed to be blocking it itself. Cloud reached out and touched the crystal and jumped as it resonated, the crystal glowed and shook, large cracks appeared within the crystals shell.

"What did you do Cloud?!" Barret bellowed as he stepped back his arm brought upwards, the gun aimed at the breaking crystal.

"Nothing, all I did was tou-" Cloud began but was stopped short when the crystal unexpectedly exploded everywhere, sending shards and chunks of the crystal flying through the air. Everyone was knocked to the ground violently, shakily they stood up and shocked at what they beheld. A large beast stood where the crystal had once been. It stood high on two legs, two long violet arms protruded down from it's body, ending in long, nimble fingers with what appeared be sharp claws. A crimson head stood upon it's body, horns gouged out from it's head, sharp fangs leaked from it's mouth. It cocked it's head back and roared, black leathery wings extending from it as it raised it's arms.

Cloud twinged as something passed through him. "Jenova...?"

"What?" Tifa exclaimed

"That headless bitch is dead!" Barret bellowed, and without saying another word opened fire on the beast. Bullets richocheted off of the beast as it finally noticed them, it's mouth glowed with flames as it let loose a scorching blast of plasma. Everyone dodged and ran from the blast as it hit the walkway destroying it and the altar, sending scorching flames and steam everywhere.

_Strong_ Cloud thought to himself as it began to fly upwards with another scream.

Suddenly he noticed another crystal behind it, Cloud took a step towards it for a second.

"What n' the hell are you doin' Cloud? Do you want another one these damn things flying around?" Cid bellowed as he attempted to dodge another blast of fire, but the fiery blast caught him and send him flying backwards, landing at the foot of the crystal.

He stood up shakily and turned towards the crystal mere inches behind him. He gazed at the figure in the crystal that he could barely make out, a strange feeling passed through him, his eyes glazed over as he reached and gently touched the crystal. Suddenly two sets of ovals began to glow behind the crystal, sending the second crystal into tremors that sent cracks through the crystal. He stepped back in fear of another explosion, but the crystal merely fell into pieces to the floor revealing the figure of a man. He stood tall, his eyes closed, two swords, both of a white, glowing crystal, laid gripped in his hands. A long black and white cape wrapped around the white and black clothing he wore. Silver lined boots stood amongst the crystal shards lining the floor around him. With a suddeness his eyes shot open, revealing a shock of emerald green, contrasting with his brown hair that stood upwards in solid spikes and fell down in the back and sides in more spikes.

_Eyes just like..._ Cloud began to think as the creature let out another shriek, the others seemed to not have noticed the new arrival, too occupied with being unable to even get close enough to the beast, let alone be able to do damage.

The man's eyes shot upwards towards the beast, his eyes narrowed as he braced himself and shot towards the beast. The beast noticed him and quickly let loose another torrent of flames. The man's swords brushed the flames aside and he brought them criss-crossed across the beasts side, sending it careening and screaming to the side. He gracefully landed on the side of the cavern wall and jetted off it again, this time the beast let loose with a crazed assault of it's claws, which were blocked and parried, through several series of thrusts and parries off the creature by the strange new warrior. The creature roared as another blow was landed on it. He leapt backwards, the swords at his side as his hands glowed with a golden white light, his eyes to an inhuman green. Suddenly the magic within his palms rocketed from him, the light from the blast, lit up the cavern, dazzling the embedded crystals. With violent force it forced itself into the monster, it roared shrilly as it slammed into the wall, rocks and crystals cascaded down around it, splashing into the waters below. The beast was stuck in the wall as it roared in agony and fury, with sudden force it freed itself from the wall, threw it's head back and roared again. The man had landed on a tall crystal in the water, and prepared another blast. Suddenly the beast sent it's own blast into the cavern roof causing a massive hole to show, and made it's escape.

Cloud and the others stood silent in awe at the battle they witnessed. Red XIII strode forward to the edge of the platform and stood, staring.

"He's...strong..." he said simply.

The man leapt backwards and the others prepared just in case he proved to be a threat. He glanced over each of them, his eyes hard, as he looked at them, his face and eyes softened, the glow in his hands gone. He looked at Cloud for a moment.

"You are the one who freed that beast?"

Cloud cleared his throat and shook his head, "No I only touched the crystal-"

"Fool, you bear it's mothers cells, you gave it the strength to awaken it from the cell that I fought so hard to create!"

Cloud was ruffled as he began to speak but was cut off from Vincent stepping forward and speaking, "What do you mean? We destroyed Jenova several years ago, and finished off her remnants a few years ago, she is gone."

"The ancient calamity maybe long gone, but her offspring is not!"

"What do you mean?" Tifa spoke up for the first time to the man.

"Long ago she created four offsprings in her body, and then released them into the world. When the Cetra found them and her, they sealed them all, when the time came they were to awaken to complete their mothers wishes. One for Air, for Earth, Water, and finally the last one to awaken, the one you awoke, was of Fire. Now with her wretched children awake, one's I fought to destroy, to seal when I couldn't destroy them, now they will plunge this world into darkness, spreading their mothers filth!"

Cloud was silent as he watched the man speak, "Who are you? Are you from the time they were created?"

The man's eyes shot back to Cloud, "No I am not, if my assumptions are correct, I sealed myself and the last beast in that crystal 17 years ago. It appears I haven't aged a bit, but for now you may call me Eron. My name is of little importance, while I hunt for these beasts I have another charge that must be taken care of, I also need to find someone, who may now reside in Midgar."

"We're from Midgar, who are you looking for? We may know them..." Cloud returned the eye gaze again.

"I do not know what her last name would be now, but I'm looking for the one known as Aeris."

Cloud's eyes shot open in suprise at the sound of Aeris' name, "Aeris? Aeris Gainsborough?"

"Is that her last name? Then her mother has died after all," A sadness hit his eyes at the thought.

Tifa stepped forward timidly, "Uh, Eron, Aeris...died five years ago while trying to aid us all in saving this planet from another creation of Jenova."

Eron's eyes widened in shock and sorrow, "What?!"

Tifa nodded sadly, "Yes she lost her life here actually, trying to call out to the planet by aid of holy, in order to stop the calamity from occuring. We laid her to rest in the crystal water outside of this place."

Without a word or warning, Eron was gone, swept with hurried feet up the nearby stairs upstairs and outside.

Tifa looked startled and turned towards the others, she motioned as she ran up the stairs as well, "well come on!"

She found him standing waist deep in the water outside, his head hung down as he gazed into the water. Tears streamed down his face as she walked up to him quietly. She stopped short of the edge of the pool and stood silently behind him. After a few moments the rest of the group had silently and solemnly reached them as well. Eron stood quiet for the time he was in the pool and then silently turned towards them. His eyes shimmered as he looked at them.

"How did this happen?" his voice was remarkebly in control.

Cloud spoke up, "Using Jenova's cells, a company known as Shinra, created super soldiers like myself and another known as Sephiroth. Sephiroth, thinking himself at first as a Cetra, longed to take the world from others, then went on a quest to use the Meteor materia to destroy the world and use the healing lifestreams energy to make himself like a God. Aeris came here with the holy materia to pray to the Planet, before she could finish...Sephiroth flew down from above and...killed her in cold blood. She came back a little and helped us defeat him when he was resurrected through Jenova's remaining cells, and she healed the world of a disease that was plauging it..."

Eron closed his eyes, "Oh Aeris..."

"How did you know her?" Cloud asked quietly.

Eron gazed upwards at Cloud, his vision unwavering, "Aeris is...was my younger sister..."

Cloud's eyes shot open in suprise, "but how is that possible?"

Eron smiled softly, "As I see that you were great friends of her, and I can trust you allow me to tell you, but first let's get some fire going and some food cooking, I'm sure you're hungry and tired."

They all sat around the fire as Eron sat next to the pool, silent at first, but then spoke finally.

"I am Aeris' older brother by 8 years. Aeris and I, along with our mother, were the last remaining remnants of the ancient Cetra. We are, or were not just ordinary Cetra descendants either, we were of special blood. The Cetra long ago had two special extra tribes within their civilizations, the _Kunai_, which is what my mother and sister were, special healers, who had the abilitie to imbue more strength in others, heal their ailments or wounds, and could speak to the planet. Then their were the _Maja_ clan that were made up of great warriors, imbued with great strength, fighting abilities, and a inate skill with magic, they guarded the planet and the Cetra, that is the clan I descended from. From a young age I grew to be a great warrior, able to help my mother, and then my sister when she was born. I took a special liking to my sister, something our mother loved beyond description. I always played with her, and protected her fiercly. She and I were close, I protected them, especially from this Shinra which sought to take us in and do only God knows what to us, and they cared for me. Our lives were grand, then when I turned 16 those beasts began to awaken, in the following two years I managed to hold the seals on the other three, but the Fire offspring had broken free and I couldn't destroy it. Then I made the choice, I couldn't bare the thought of this beast being let loose, of the thought that if I lost it would destroy my mother and sister, taking their lives. I forced them to leave with the words that they must never return again, less the beast be released with my own release. They knew it had to be done and they did as I asked. I did the only thing I could, using the only connection I had to the planet, I sealed the beast in living lifestream matter, crystallizing it, but in order to do so, I had to channel it through myself and seal myself as well. Thereby I sealed my fate to that wretched beast, and began my sleep that I thought would last for several centuries, but it never even made it to one...Aeris was ten when I sealed myself to my sleep. She came here, and even after all the pain she went through, all that time, she still respected my wishes and protected this planet by telling no one and not trying to awaken me even whe she was mere yards from me..."

He fell silent, turning his head to glance over his shoulder, and staring towards the pool behind him. Red XIII lay curled his head resting on his front paws, Tifa sat legs crossed beside a silent and solemn Cloud. Barret sat with his legs crossed in front of standing Vincent who leaned against a tree where Yuffie sat against. Cid, cigarette smoking as usual, leaned forward slightly as Eron stood up.

He turned and glanced over the entire party, his eyes set on Cid, a strange moment passed through the two of them. Neither Cid nor Eron could tear their eyes from the other person. Eron broke away from the reverie and turned back towards the main building.

"Excuse me a moment please..." he said as he walked to the door and strode inside, closing the door behind him.

Eron sat on a bed inside, staring at the central crystal that pulsed with light inside. He sighed and hung his head for a moment, "Aeris..."

The sound of the opening door and approaching footsteps caused him to force his head upwards, a furious expression on his face, "I thought I insuniated I wanted to be left alone!"

Cid stood in front of him, his head cocked to the side, a cigarette in his mouth, smoking still. His eyebrows raised he spoke, "I thought I'd check up on ya, you've been in here for hours and the others are getting worried."

_Hours?_

Eron's face softened, he glanced away for a moment then glanced back, he hadn't really paid attention to the whole group earlier. Cid stood about his height, sandy blonde hair, on his head and a stubble of it on his face. The spear he carried seemed ornate and hardy, a solid weapon, the cocky grin and appearance seemed to dance all over Cid himself. Eron felt a strange twinge inside of himself, he looked off to the side, "Cid is it?"

Cid grinned proudly, "That's me alright! Kick ass fighter and engineer all in one!"

Eron smiled back at him faintly, "Well I've yet to see you fight...or build anything..."

"Well you'll be flying on one of my own creations if you come with us, and you'll sure as hell be able to see me fight if you come. Not that it could compare to you, shit you're only what 18?"

Eron smiled, "Just barely 19, though by now I should be 36..."

"Still that's only 19 years and you might even be able to keep up with Cloud, and he's something, but I guess it's cuz of what's in yer guys' genes huh?"

Eron nodded as he stood up, "Yes, both my ancestors and the calamity itself were very powerful warriors, it would only make sense that myself and those that have Jenova's cells would be powerful as well.

Cid stepped back, "Shit, tall too..."

Eron felt the odd twinge pass through him again as he stood in front of Cid, little did he know the same thing was passing through Cid as well. Eron felt a strange moment pass through the two of them as they faced one another staring at one another. Cid started first, "Hmm, sorry my cig botherin' ya?"

Eron shook his head, a smirk on his face, "no, as a matter of fact do you have a spare I could snag?"

Cid looked amused as he handed Eron one and lit it, "Hmm, you didn't seem like the type to smoke..."

Eron cocked his head as he took a deep drag from the cigarette, "I wasn't aware that there was a type of person to smoke..."

He grinned as he walked past Cid, suddenly Cid grabbed his arm, sending a jolt through it, he turned towards Cid, being inches from his face, and still having to look up even for his height. Cid hesitated, he didn't understand what he was doing or what was going on, but he always trusted his gut, "Look kid, if you need anything, ya just come to good ole' Cid, and he'll take care of it all.

Eron felt odd at the thought of it, even to someone who had just met him, it felt like something out of character for Cid, "uh thanks, but I'm not a kid..." he turned from the him as suddenly a yell of alarm burst through the door, as did a burst of what at first appeared to be flames. Then they both realized it was a large over grown beast of a tiger like creature, covered in burning hot flest and flames all over it's body. Eron leapt back, dragging Cid with him as the beast opened it's mouth letting loose a large fireball that hit the wall next to them, destroying it in a blast. The hole in the wall revealed more and more of the creatures coming from the woods around them.

"What the hell are they?" Cid bellowed as he spun his spear around to point at the creature.

Eron spun whirled his swords around, "Sin...they follow wherever these beasts come from, born from the energy in the seals mixed with creatures corruption and power, they're born from the calamities influence and poison."

"Well whatever they are, they sure as hell need to die!" Cid proclaimed.

Eron smiled, "I couldn't agree more!" He leapt towards the creature, his blades to the side of him, the creature leapt as he ran at it, he dropped down, sliding underneath it, stabbing his blades upwards. As he did so Cid leapt upwards and drove his spear into the creature head, then tore it to the side, while Eron spun his blade throughout it's intestines. Eron leapt up and looked at Cid and nodded respectfully, but turned around at the sounds of battle outside.

Eron leapt outside to see the battle that was occuring. RedXIII was face to face matching snarls with two of the beasts, Tifa weaved and dodged, delivering blows to her own set of the beasts, Barret and Vincent were letting loose severals rounds of their guns into a larger group while Yuffie was struggling with a large group of them, throwing her weapon and dodging what she could. Cloud struck and slashed with ease through his group, tearing the creatures to pieces with his sword.

"I'll help Yuffie, you do what you do!" Cid yelled as he leapt into the fray, knocking one back with the blunt end of his spear while impaling another on the other end, using it as ram to knock the group back. Eron gave a "so be it" look as he noticed a large group of about 15 or so of the beasts approaching from behind the fighting group. Without hesitation Eron leapt towards the advancing creatures, swords to the side, pointed straight out. He brought down the first two with ease, landing on the ground and spinning through the air slicing through two more of the beasts. He grinned as he leapt up above another that charged at him, dragging his blade from head all the way down it's back, landing amongst the crowd. He grinned again, he had missed this, he sliced and hacked through two more of them, arched his blade upwards bringing a third down. He brought both his blades down into the skulls of two more as he noticed the group being overrun by dozens of the creatures for each fighter.

_I'm going to have too, damn...only the little one though..._

Standing upright he brought his fists together and smashed them into the ground, sending a shockwave through the earth, knocking his group of Sin backwards. He stood back up and brought his hands into a prayer position and began to whisper.

"_Omni Domina Eternia Forgia...GAIA'S JUDGEMENT!"_ He bellowed finally, as a green light cascaded around him. Suddenly the ground began to shake, sending spires of earth upwards, spearing several of the Sin, disintegrating them. The wind howled, as lightning came from nowhere, crashing into the ground wiping out more creatures. The surrounding bodies of water rose in a giant wave and crashed onto the creatures swirling them upwards then became shards of ice that rained down up the creatures, impaling them. The earth shook more as lava rose up in pillars, suprisingly absorbing the beasts into itself and receding to the ground.

The group stood in amazement at this blow at the creatures as they turned towards Eron. Eron smiled weakly, perhaps the time he had been asleep hadn't weakened him at all, then a wave of dizziness passed over him, guess he was wrong. He swooned for a moment, and then darkness washed over him as he fell forward, before it completely engulfed him he felt as if someone caught him before he fell to the ground.

The remaining group stood around the fire, Eron was sleeping peacefully in the house.

They had all remained silent for a long time, absorbing everything they had heard and seen today, Cloud was the most troubled.

"So do we take him along?" Vincent for the first time broke the silence.

"I say hell yes, he's a damn good fighter!!" Barret proclaimed from his position.

"He is an excellent warrior with admirable blade skills and an impressive use of Magic, even without materia, and seems to be very helpful in other matters, I also say take him," Red XIII spoke up as well.

Tifa nodded, "He seems like a good person, especially if he came from the same blood as Aeris, I definitely want him along."

"Me too!" Yuffie said jumping up from her spot.

Cloud and Vincent only nodded in agreement from their silent spots.

Tifa turned, "I'm sure Cid will agree in his usual gruff and cursing mannter," she said with a grin.

"Where is he anyways?" Yuffie asked, still bouncing up and down.

"It's his shift to watch over Eron so he's in the house, we can go to sleep and in a couple of hours I'll be the next one if Eron hasn't woke up yet."

The group agreed and all laid down, with Tifa as the night watch until her turn to watch Eron.

Eron woke with a start, and sat up quickly, dizziness hit him but passed quickly.

"Eh, you're awake?" Cid's voice came from the shadows of the room.

"Hmm...cigarette?"

"Here."

"Thanks," he took a deep hit and stood up, "how long have I been out?"

"Only a couple of hours, Cloud watch over you, I just got on shift to watch over you..."

"Oh..." Eron became silent as he remembered everything that happened, "I guess I needed to wake up before doing that..."

"What?"

"Oh, that was a spell that shouldn't have drained me as much, it wasn't as powerful, but apparently being asleep for 17 years tends to drain some of your stamina for a little while..."

Cid sat up with a start, "You're telling me you have spells way strong'r then the one you just did?"

Eron shrugged, "Yeah, that one was nothing to some of the other things I can do, but those things could kill me right now if I did them..."

Cid fell silent as he stood up and looked outside through the adjacent window, _Damn that kid's a powerhouse, way too much power for such a young kid..._

Eron turned towards Cid and felt the odd twinge pass through him as he realized he was alone with him, he pushed it away. "Well I'm awake, so you can get your sleep now, I'm wide awake so I'll stay up."

Cid shrugged, "Eh, I'm wide awake, I don't need sleep right now, no point in me just layin' down fer nothin'."

Eron shrugged back, "Alright whatever floats your boat," he sat down and leaned backwards, inhaling deep on his cigarette. Aeris was gone, so was mom, everyone he had known and loved was dead, returned to the planet, leaving him on it. He could see that these were good people, and if Aeris trusted them enough, then he could too, but damn what he would give to just talk to her one more time, he had missed all of the rest of her life after he had sealed himself up with that hell spawn, he sighed at the thought.

Cid glanced over at him, he knew what was going through the kids head, but he couldn't help but want to say something, but after finding out that everyone you had known when you were around is gone, there's nothing to say that can help. He strode over, his boots clumping on the floor and he sat down on the bed next to Eron. Eron looked startled at the sudden intrusion of space and thoughts. He sat up quickly, being shoulder to shoulder with Cid he turned towards him slightly, looking at him expectantly.

"Look kid-"

"Eron..."

"Look Eron, the rest of us are all going to go after those beasts, finish this Jenova business if it ever will be, and hopefully stop a full blown catastrophe. They're all decided that you should come and so am I, but it's all up to you..."

Eron looked down for a moment, his hair falling over his face for a moment. The crystal's light dancing gracefully over his face, Cid was in an inner turmoil, he didn't know what to do with himself. He could feel what he wanted to do, but he didn't know why, this kid was so young, and he'd never felt like it before, but it was irresistable, and the fight he was putting up was losing strength.

Eron brought his head back up, "I don't know if I can be around other people or not, I may just need to do what I need to do on my own, I don't know...heh Aeris would know, then again I know what she'd tell me. She was the trusting people person, I was always the cold, hard warrior..."

Cid frowned, "Well I don't know about cold, but I know you're a damn good fighter."

Eron smiled, "That seems to be the general concensus of what you are all saying," he stopped and then something hit him, "Wait, you don't think I'm cold?" He asked as he glanced up at Cid's face.

Cid shook his head, "Nah...not..." he couldn't finish, the kid was staring right at him. Eron at the same time had realized the closeness of the two of them, his own desire washed over him. Cid felt inhibition fly from his head, his own doubts begin to fade as he felt his hand reach up towards Eron's face, cupping it in his hands. Suddenly he found his body leaning towards Eron's. Eron felt a wave of dizziness completely unlike the one earlier as he found himself leaning towards Cid as well.

When their lips met, both felt the shock tremor through them with fiery power. Eron felt himself melt as this new feeling passed over him, as it washed over him and coarsed down towards his groin. The rough feeling of Cid's stubble brushed against his face as he instinctually opened his mouth, he couldn't help himself. Cid was in his own world wrapped in their lips and tongues, he pushed Eron back as he twisted himself around on top of him. Eron fell backwards softly, never letting them become disconnected from one another. He grabbed ahold of Cid's jacket as Cid wrestled with his own and forced it off, when both were removed, Eron wrapped his arms around Cids neck, brushing alongside the musculatur of his back.

Another jolt passed through him at the feel of the muscles of his back on his arm. Where was this feeling? This weird haze that passed over him? A strange memory that had gone...gone without him realizing it was gone. Cid's eyes dazed, this felt familiar, it all felt right and perfect, his memory fogged over, how could he have forgotten something without knowing he'd forgotten it? That was the point of forgetting though wasn't it?

He felt himself drift into what was happening, Eron felt the bliss, and then the surge of passion, passion so familiar, yet so new, how? He didn't care, it was what it was and he felt himself lifting off Cid's shirt, marvelling at the chest and stomach muscles that laid out before him. He travelled the line with his tongue unable to control himself, caressing the "V" lines and each nipple. Picking himself upwards to graze it along the base of the neck, and bring his mouth to suck and bite gently along Cid's neck. Cid groaned as he felt electricity from the touch, the warmth upon his neck.

"Ah, by Gaia!" Cid moaned, in a heat of passion he tore the shirt and pants from Eron in haste. Returning the favor he kissed and licked all that he could reach that was unclothed. Eron groaned as he ran his hands through the thick blond hair of Cid, holding his face as he could to his body. He gasped as he felt his pulsing organ released to the chilled air, but then quickly covered by a warm mouth. Eron threw his head back in pleasure, gripping his thigh and Cid's head, he couldn't believe the heat, the pleasure that flowed throughout his entire body. Cid worked with his mouth and tongue, loving every inch of this moment (X-D) and every gasp and deep breath that expelled from Eron.

Several minutes passed as the pleasure came and went, each wave better then the last, but Eron found himself wanting more, more than he already was receiving. He wanted to be close to Cid, as close as he possibly could be to another human. Suddenly his prayer was to be answered, he felt Cid's coarse but gentle hands pulling him upwards, Cid's body now suddenly was bare, the light glancing off of him. Cid pulled him into another kiss as he brought Eron gently and slowly on himself, Eron's eyes and mouth shot open, the feeling too much for him to describe.

Cid groaned and held him close as the heat surrounded him, he pushed deep into Eron, his passion rising up again with a fire to match that of the Jenova's offsprings attack. He groaned deeply again as he thrust upwards sending Eron into a fit of moans, and whispered pleasures. Eron felt the constant jolt of pleasure, unlike earlier, the pleasure was constant, but grew, grew to fill his entire body, till everything was lost. Both of the men were lost in their passion, time had no meaning, the world was nothing, only this moment, only this pleasure, only one another.

"Oh I'm...Gods! I'm going to..." Eron moaned as he gripped onto Cid's back with a ferocity.

Cid felt the same rise from within him, welling up as he almost roared as he felt it force itself out from him, all of the past moments rushing from him deep into Eron, and the same moment Eron felt his pressure explode out onto Cid as he gripped with such a force that he left deep marks on Cid.

Both fell, gasping in one anothers arms, Eron was at a loss. Cid looked over at Eron, feeling a strange urge to say something, something...he remembers...saying...?

No words were passed, only the small time passed that allowed the two, tired from it all, to drift.

Alright, that's the first chapter.

I know it was LONG I just got so into it.

The second chapter should be up almost immediately, I just have to go over it one more time, because if I don't it'll bug me.

Oh and yes I plan to make this a story with SEVERAL chapters, and hopefully some sequels and spin-offs if everyone likes my storys ;-)

Finally, for the love of Gaia, REVIEW! (I ask for a balanced review please!!)


	2. Forget Me

Alright here's the second chapter.

Just basically a little more of the plot, some introductions, basic storyline stuff actually...

**Chapter 2**

Forget Me

Tifa awoke from the almost sleeping stupor she had passed into, jerking more into the realm of consciousness at the sound of what sounded like a cry. She sat up from the rock she had leaned against and twisted around looking for the source of the sound, none of the others had awoken, including Vincent, who for once seemed to be actually sleeping. She turned back towards the building where Cid was watching over Eron as he recovered, but heard and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She shrugged and turned back towards the fire which had managed to die down considerably since she had dared to close her eyes. Thoughts raced through her head as she glanced over at the sleeping form of Cloud. She knew with this new release of Jenova based offspring, she knew that he was thinking of all the possibilities, with the last outbreak of Jenova cells, Sephiroth was released upon the world again, and with more of the cells screeching through the sky's again, it was possible for it to occur again. She sighed as she added more wood to the fire, gazing at the dancing flames, just like the fire, all Sephiroth's restless will needed was something to build on and he would be back again, he had proved it more than once.

She sat back against the rock again, the cool feel of the stone a comfort, she knew the others wanted Eron to come along, more than any of them, he knew how to deal with these creatures, hell he'd fought them for years before they had. She also remembered the odd exchange that had unspokenly happened between Cid and Eron, it seemed so...odd.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes again, she wondered exactly how different Eron and Aeris really were. Sure he seemed the agreeable type, but he seemed less of the social, warm, people-person that Aeris had been. His personality right off the bat seemed more of a Cloud and Cid mix, quiet, a loner, strong, but still sensitive with a healthy (or not so healthy) dose of opinionated, loud, fire that kept people distand from him. She shrugged vaguely as she drifted, only when they woke would the answers come to her, and the rest of them.

_FLASH_

_Green, white, green...swirling...twisting...floating along_

_Flowers, fields upon fields of every flower, in every color, height, and fragrance._

_Eron gazed around, his eyes focusing on each flower, each soft, vibrant petal. He felt a strange peace in this place, unlike any other dream he'd had before._

_"Are you sure this is a dream?" A soft voice came from behind him._

_Eron turned around, his eyes resting on the sight of the young, kind eyed woman in front of him. A smile crossed his face, a few tears brought to his eyes._

_"Aeris...so you've brought me here? Isn't it breaking the rules?"_

_The woman shrugged, a gentle smile on her lips, "I think there's an exception when it comes to kin..."_

_"Ah, so am I dead or something?"_

_She shook her head, her eyes smiling in their own regard, "No, you're not dead, but I...the Planet thought that you and I should talk for a moment, and I figured now of all times, while you are so relaxed should be better..."_

_"Relaxed?" Eron cocked his head to the side in questioning._

_"Well one would think that after such an act, you would be both tired and relaxed..." She replied her eyes drifting upwards innocently._

_Eron's eyes opened in shock as he remembered what she was talking about, "Oh right...you were watching?!"_

_"Nah, I'll leave those visions be, but I know...knew..."_

_"I don't understand why it happened though, a man I barely knew, other than his name..."_

_Aeris knelt down, picking at the flowers, collecting them in an ever growing bundle, "Hmm, I wonder how it was that you knew his name..."_

_Eron looked confused, "I heard the others speak his name...didn't I?"_

_Aeris looked up, an eyebrow raised, "Did you?"_

_"What's this got to do with anything at all?"_

_Aeris sighed, standing up, her bundle of flowers as various as the field spread around them, "everything my dear brother, you've forgotten so much since you've been asleep. You'd be amazed at even the powers you have when it comes to your connection to the planet, the power that you used before you slept even for example..."_

_Eron was even more confused, "What power was that?"_

_"The ability...to forget..."_

Eron awoke with a start his eyes flashing open to the sight of a giant set of eyes attached to a face that was far to close, and far to perky for having just woken up.

"Aagh!" he bellowed throwing his hands up in the air as he scooted himself backwards, slamming his head into the hardened marble pillar behind the bed, "Oh sonofabitchin' motherfuckin' goddamn hurt like a c&k suckin' piece of shit! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Yuffie grinned in her normal, all too happy way as she waved at the newly awoken Eron, "Good morning!"

"Oh...God's above..." he glared at her from his hunched posture, "Do you have any idea how fuckin' obnoxious that is?"

"Hmm..." Yuffie sighed with a grin, "You sound an awful lot like Cid when you first wake up..."

"Ugh, I'll take that as a compliment and move on..." Eron groaned as he moved to throw himself out of bed, he swung his legs around the bed and stood up abruptly. Yuffie yelped in suprise at the nakedness of the man and turned beet red and turned away in shock. Eron grinned at the girl's reaction as he grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. He grabbed his two swords and sheathed them into his belt, turning towards Yuffie.

"Coming?"

Yuffie turned around slowly, her face hidden behind her hands and after a few moments dared to peek out, seeing that he was wearing clothes she hopped up, "Yep! Let's go let's go!" She giggled as she ran out the door.

"That really is annoying..." he muttered as he went out the door.

"Tell me about it, the brat never shuts up..." A gruff voice barked out from a distance away from him.

Eron's eyes shot up in shock and set his gaze on Cid who had said it, Cid's eyes seemed to change very little as he looked at him.

_Ah, so it didn't happen? It's better that way...someone I barely know and I do something so...stupid and impulsive_

"I want to thank you for all of your help in caring for me last night when I had fallen," Eron called to the group that was finishing packing up what little they had.

Cloud glanced up, "You helped us first...twice, it's the least we could do..." he explained and then turned back to the rest of things he was moving around.

"Hmm, by the way I never learned any of your names..." Eron said, it suddenly dawning on him.

"We know your's, so fair's fair, I'm Tifa," the dark haired woman with soft eyes called out.

"Barret," the huge, rough looking man with a large metal arm proclaimed.

_Ah yes the one with a gun prosthetic..._

"Nanaki is what I prefer to be called..." The large, orange-red beast that travelled with them spoke up.

"I'm...YUFFIE!" The excited, young ninja bounced up and down rapidly as she introduced herself, Eron could only bring himself to watch in an odd amusement at the bouncing figure that was Yuffie.

"Cloud..." the blond haired warrior said softly looking up in Eron's direction.

"I'm yer fuckin' pilot for the trip, the one and only Cid Highwind!" Cid proclaimed proudly as he gripped his Venus Gospel. Eron's eyes travelled over the man one more time, never letting anything show, but perhaps allowing the glance to last too long.

"I am Vincent..." the tall, silent and dark fighter who stood seperate from the crowed spoke out, his voice deep and catching.

"Hmm, alright well now that we've got that covered..." Eron began.

"Let's go kick so Jenova baby ass!" Barret called out, pumping his metal arm up into the air.

"YEAH!" Yuffie yelling, having found another reason to hop excitedly in the air.

Vincent made a move as if to say something but Eron got there first, his voice even as he spoke, "As much as I do want to see these abominations die, I can hardly believe that such a rash decision is hardly the course of action we should make."

Tifa's eyebrows raised, as did most of the groups, Yuffie...continued bouncing.

"In the meantime, I say we go back to Midgar, and see if we can get any information about this kind of thing. Reeve will probably have the files from Hojo's lab."

Eron's eyes flashed with immediate fire, "That despicable excuse for a human!"

Vincent turned towards Eron, "You know of him?"

Eron spat on the ground, a bitter taste in his mouth, "Know of him? That "man" had myself, my mother, and sister chased from continent to continent, often sending horrid monsters and massive troops in order to subdue us to take us and treat us a research specimens. Yes I know of that man, and I wish him only the worst fate."

Vincents eyes glazed for a second, he knew all to well the rage and hatred that could be borne from hearing Hojo of ShinRa's name. "Well then you may rest, because his life was ended five years ago by this own claw, and then finished a year later."

Eron gazed at Vincent for a moment, he felt an odd connection to the man. This man knew pain all to well, something that was suffered in silence, one who understood what it would mean if asked why in joy we share it with all, but we suffer alone...

"A'ight, let's break up this bullshit little heartfelt shit, and get to Midgar!" Cid bellowed as he swung the Venus Gospel over his shoulder, and began walking away.

Eron looked up, "Actually I will meet you at a later time, I have business of my own to attend too first."

Cid stopped short and turned towards Eron, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, his face blank, then shrugged, "fine. Do whatever you fuckin' want too!" With that he had turned back around and continued walking.

Eron raised an eyebrow _As irritating as that is, I can't help but feel attracted to it...  
_

_Gaia have mercy_ he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes at himself, thankfully the others assumed it was for Cid.

Tifa smiled and handed him a PHS, "Don't worry, that's just Cid for you..."

Eron smiled, "What...is this?"

"It's a phone..." she began.

"Oh...they were bigger back when...I was awake..." he thought looking at the small thing in his palm.

"Oh yeah...they were weren't they?" Tifa said with an afterthought, "but if you need us, just call us and we'll come get you or meet you somewhere, 'k?"

Eron nodded to her with a thanking smile, "Thank you, I appreciate this, I will give you...a call," he said with a touch of hesitation.

With that he strode silently from the wood, he could hear the planet calling him, and he need to get there, and fast.

Alright that's it

Love how I forgot until this chapter to have everyone introduce themselves...

FYI I really do love Yuffie, but if she was real, she'd bug the shit outta me, lol

Review if you please, I do need input!!


	3. Unspoken Question

Alright...

Could use some reviews...please? makes sad kitty wanting face

This chapter...some searching, people talking, plot building...you know? (I'm beginning to notice the story is writing itself, I'm noticing that I find I don't know what's going to happen till I write it...then revise it lol)

OH, btw ... means a flashback of sorts

_This means an inner thought_

_"This means another's words in someone's mind"_

Etc

**Chapter 3**

_**Unspoken Question**_

For this particular chapter, well the first part anyways, I had J-E-N-O-V-A ac version playing

Jade eyes flashed open, the field of green seemed to expand infinitely in every direction, Eron breathed in deep to take in the fresh air the gentle breeze around him blew around. He smiled to himself a little bit, afterall it had been almost two decades since he had known the outdoors. His sleep had been like any other sleep a person had, only 17 years long. It was filled to the brim with nightmares, prophetic dreams, peaceful colorful ones, and sometimes now dreams at all. He couldn't remember hardly anything that he had dreamt about, but he had the feeling that it involved his mother and sister, and the planet itself.

_Are you sure it wasn't anyone else?_ A familiar voice echoed in his head.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes upwards towards the sky, his sister's implication still seemed to run in his head. He took another hit off of the cigarette in his mouth, and then flicked it to the ground. He watched the small wisps of smoke rise up from the cigarette on the ground. He snorted and threw his leg over the bike that he had recently obtained, back when he was awake, he had always found a way to someone how go fast, extreme speeds always had driven him and his thoughts away. Though he suspected that the vehicles of when he was awake years ago, were not as fast or as well built as the one's of this day. Not bothering with any protective gear at all he kicked the bike into ignition.

The bike hummed and vibrated gently beneath him, he sighed, he'd always loved the quieter bikes, louder ones were obnoxious to him, he wanted speed not volume. He gunned the engine without warning, jetting off through the fields at high speeds. The wind tore around him as he barreled over the land, his mind free to wander or just plain become lost in the speed and the feel of the wind. He sighed, though over the roar of the wind he couldn't hear it, it was nice to be free again, and stretch his muscles.

A sandy haired head travels his stomach, a warm and desperate mouth travelling it's lines

Eron shook himself, he had more important things to deal with at this moment, other than an odd memory tied in with a distinct feeling. Within no time he had reached his destination, the large crater, looking as if something had been carved into it and then torn out with a wretched force.

_The Ancient's temple...how many times had I been here as a child? Now it's gone, because of that wretch..._

He gazed around for a moment, stepping off the bike and beginning down the slope. When he had heard that the Black Materia had been found he didn't know that it had required the whole temple to be wretched from the ground. He sighed as he grabbed a handful of dirt and allowed it to fall like sand between his fingertips. His memories on the one hand, were to be short lived, for an ear screeching roar cascaded from above him.

Another beast, it's body yellow, elongated, with several sets of black, leathery wings along it's body. Near what he assumed to be the head were small arms that extended into claws.

"The monstrosity of air!" he whispered softly before it let loose a blast of lightning towards him. He leapt up with skill and landed on a nearby embankment as the ground where he had been was torn to shreds. His swords already out while in mid-leap, he gained distance between the creature and himself. With a slice he tore into the creatures side, which sent another earsplitting roar into the air as it spun around, knocking him off of the beast. He flipped in mid-air and caught foothold on a nearby ledge.

He gazed up at the enraged beast, amused as he raised his swords and let loose a blast that tore at the ground and arched upwards into the monster, knocking it sideways. The beast roared again, swooping towards him, only until it was too late did he notice the battle axe shaped blade at the end of it's long tail until it had swiped across him, trailing a long and deep cut across his chest. He groaned as the wind of the oncoming beast knocked him backwards. He hit the hard rock wall with gut wrenching power, collapsing him to one knee.

He shakily gazed up at the beast, the PHS already at his ear, he couldn't believe how powerful the beasts were, too much for even him, he needed help. The phone dialed the number he was to call and began to ring.

"Wha'?" A gruff voice answered.

_Cid?!_ he thought alarmed, he shook himself, "Cid this is Eron I've got a bit of problem at the old Ancients temple, a-" but was cut off by another sound. The air sparked as a blast of electricity from the once distracted beast collided into Eron, sending him flying backwards and into the rock wall again. This attack had proven too much, the beasts had inexplicably grown stronger, and the blast had caught Eron off guard. He slid to the ground, the grips of unconscious tugging at the edges of his mind.

He could vaguely hear the voice of Cid, yelling some sort of obscenities as he felt the darkness envelop him again.

The hum of the airship rang throughout the metal interior of the hummed as it shot over the horizon. Cloud stood outside the cockpit, having a preference to deal with Cid's ranting about "babysitting" and "fuckin' idiotic children" from outside the metal door. For all his rantings and ravings, Cloud noticed, the pilot had wasted no time in hopping onto the airship, nearly leaving half of the group behind as he initiated lift-off from the outskirts of Midgar.

They had found very little in their short time of research. Apparently according to the combintation effort of both Hojo and Dr. Gast, they had determined that there had been some circumstansial evidence that around the time of Jenova's appearance on the planet she may have reproduced asexually in order to tighten her grip on the planet. It was theorized that it had happened within mere years of Jenova's appearance on the planet and that the offspring had been apparently sealed according to loosely translated Cetra scrolls. The apparent sealing of the "children" had cut Jenova's strength considerably and had allowed the remaining survivors to seal the punishment they saw fitting upon Jenova, but history had already shown that hadn't been enough to stop Jenova's return, nor her twisted son to run rampant on Gaia. Now it seemed that her first "children" had broken free of their hold as well, but as they had begun to find out the possible cause for it, Cid's PHS began to ring. From the several yards that Cloud had between himself and the pilot he could still hear the horrid screech of some horrid beast on the other end of the line.

Cid's eyes had widened to indescribable size, to say the least, you couldn't believe a man's eyes could go so large and almost perfectly round. With his normal brash and profane manner he explained that apparently Eron had gone on some "jackass stupid errand to the Ancient's temple, and was gettin' his ass handed to him." Cloud found it amusing that while the pilot was insisting that they should leave "that dumb muthafucker for being so goddamn dumb" he was making excellent time towards the temple, or at least the crater left behind by it.

He was curious to Cid's reaction and just as equally interested in the fact that it had been Cid that Eron had called and not any of the others. Suddenly a noise cut out over the loudspeaker.

"We've reached the intended destination Captain." One of the crew members called, Cid appeared in no time cursing and swearing as he swung the Venus Gospel over his shoulder. He continued to mumble to himself as he made his way down the hallway and to opening hatch in the back with the rest of the group following.

Within minutes they their feet were on solid ground of the crater. They glanced around frantically, hoping that Eron was still here...or at least his body wasn't obliterated. Just as Cloud noticed the land bike parked outside of the crater he heard Cid curse and managed to catch sight of him leap down several ledges. Cloud and Tifa followed swiftly, he motioned for the others to stay put in case they needed back up.

Over the last ridge they caught sight of Cid below them, him slowly beginning to pick up the unconscious and ragged body of Eron. Blood covered his chest and many parts of his lower body, burn marks covered his body as Cid gingerly picked him up into his arms.

Something shimmered in Cid's eyes as he picked up the unconscious Eron, "Stupid kid..." he muttered to himself as he began to walk up the embankment. Suddenly the wind flared up, sending dirt and debris everywhere. Every set of eyes shot upwards towards the sky as the now healed beast that Eron had fought flew from it's hiding place. It screeched shrilly as it gained elevation, soaring upwards with ease. It twisted and turned, letting a blast of electricity down in a sign of victory, tearing up the ground ferociously outside of the crater. The shockwave and trace amounts of the electrical energy coarsed through the crater, sending them stumbling.

"Gaia...what has been let loose on you?" Tifa whispered as she had finally steadied herself.

Cid glanced back down, "A'ight, let's git 'em healed, he's got some answerin' to do."

That's Chapter 3 y'all!!

Anybody got the mystery figured yet?

Probably...maybe...

Anyways, leave me so lovely reviews, so I know someone out there is actually wanting to read this...

k.thanx.bye


	4. Whispering Death

Alright here come's Chapter 4

Golden: Aww, you figured it out, lol. It's nice to see that I've got someone out there who is not only reading my work and enjoying it, but also taking those extra few minutes to write a review up to let me know you're there, thank you!

This chapter- A little angst, some conversation, a little more info, and Aeris again because I love her to death and can't let her sit on the sidelines :-D

**Chapter 4**

**Whispering Death**

_Floating, everything moving, nothing remaining, lost..._

_(Forever I hope..it may be better this way)_

_"Back again?" A voice echoed in Eron's ear._

_His eyes snapped open, the field of flowers wrapped around his surroundings once again._

_He shook his head, "You always did love flowers, even as a baby," his eyes flickered with emotion at the sudden memories._

_Aeris smiled, and then shrugged, "Something about how beautiful but yet delicate they are, it's like Gaia to me almost..."_

_He closed his eyes as he smiled, "Always the poet...the romantic, how you managed that viewpoint on life I'll never know."_

_She smiled again, "It's called faith big brother, it's all you need, faith and love that is."_

_"I lost the former a long time ago, and I've never known the latter, aside from mother and yourself," he spoke with a grim tone_

_Aeris' light laugh echoed through the field around him, softly she spoke, "Ah you have so much to learn and remember, so much, but for know Gaia, and her guardians need your aid."_

_His face darkened, "Why would they need someone like me?"_

_She laughed again, but it cut short, "you mean other than the fact that you could Cloud a run for his money in a fight? Well then maybe because they all need what you have to offer, and each in their own way," her eyes twinkled with a light he knew all to well, "that and you need them more than you're pride will allow you to admit."_

_Eron shook his head violently, then looked at Aeris again, "don't you think you should have found a new color, I just don't see pink as being much of an awe inspiring color when you're a whispering dead..."_

_Her eyebrow shot to the top of her forehead, "Whispering dead? Morbid, even for you, but don't change the subject, you're needed and wallowing will not help you or the Planet, and I happen to like pink."_

_Eron smiled again, "Fine, if you and the Planet are so insistant, then I'll go back, though I apparently don't have much of a choice in the matter."_

_Aeris grinned, "Oh but you always had that choice, but you just made it. Now please, as much as I have missed you, I don't want to have to bring you here for these reasons again, angst is so unbefitting of you and brooding doesn't suit you. Perk up big brother, you've still got a couple suprises waiting for you."_

_As the light around him began to fade he thought for a minute, "should you really be calling me big brother, considering you're like 22? I'm still biologically 19, you're older now."_

_Her laugh echoed through the air around him, sending pulses of green energy around him, "Yes, you'll be just fine in this world again."_

Bright, artificial lights glared, blurring Eron's vision.

"Nng, th' hell?" he groaned as he squinted his eyes to filter the painful light, "Aeris?"

"Aeris?" Another voice rang out from the room. Wincing slightly from the light, Eron turned his head towards the voice. Cloud was leaning against the wall, Ultima sheathed against his back. Cloud's eyes were narrowed as he repeated the question, "Aeris?"

Eron waved his hand half-heartedly towards Cloud in dismissal, " 'S nothing, just a dream was all."

Cloud shook his head slightly, "No, you spoke to her via the Lifestream didn't you?"

Eron opened his eyes and then wished he hadn't done it so quickly, why the hell were the lights so damn bright? "How did you know that?"

Cloud smirked in the only way he could, "She did it before, during the last Jenova induced crisis..."

"Hurumph, the bitch doesn't seem to want to die," Eron grumbled, his eyes finally beginning to adjust to the light.

"Oh you're awake?" Another voice rang out from beside Cloud as a concerned Tifa stepped into the room. Eron nodded and sat up, leaning against the headboard, pain shot through his body from the wounds he had born, but he ignored them.

Tifa took in a sharp intake of breath, "Don't move too quickly, you took a hell of a beating..."

Eron shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine," he said as he stood up feeling himself swoon, and not at all feeling fine, but he had things to do.

Tifa started to say something in protest, but Cloud held up his hand, "Any particular reason you decided to go to the Ancients Temple?"

Eron nodded as he looked around for his clothes, but remembered that they were probably gone since the beast had burned and sliced through them. "The beasts each had their own resting spot, I had to see if it was just the one I had created a seal around that had been weakened. Each beast lay in slumber at different points on Gaia. As you seen the Fire Sin lay within the depths of the Ancient's city, it's erratic and violent behavior led it to attack my ancestors before the others, it was also the youngest and most impulsive. The third to the youngest, the Air Sin, lay in a sleeping state far below the Ancient's temple, using the beast own intelligence, my ancestors brought the beast to one of their most sacred spots of knowledge and wisdom and sealed it beneath the temple, the temple served as a hold. In a small island, it's name changed for so many years I dare not hazard a guess as to what it is called now, housed the Water Sin, my ancestors followed it along the currents of the ocean and held it there, using a nearby Lifestream upwelling to hold it into place. The eldest of the Sinspawn was trapped within the confines of the crater that it's mother created when it first came here, it preferred not to travel or roam as the others did, so it was held within the crater itself."

Tifa looked up, "What could have freed them?"

Eron glanced up, "I'm not sure, I can fathom to guess that it was probably a prolonged period of being subjected to the presence of living and active cells of it's mother. I discovered, through the Ancient's magic techniques and through the sciences I could manage, that the beasts reacted to the presence of Jenova cells, for active Jenova cells, even if it was a finger of the beast create an aura around it that activates the cells of other Jenova cells. Basically Jenova has always been an inter-connected beast, no matter how seperated it was a whole."

Cloud looked up, a torrent of emotions in his eyes, "All of those places, myself, Vincent, and/or Sephiroth were at for an extended period...and that would explain why I would have such an odd reaction when Sephiroth was around, both of us carried the cells, and the cells in my body reacted to the presence of his Jenova cells."

"Mind you, it's only a theory, I can't prove it at all," Eron shrugged, sensing the turmoil within the blond warrior.

"Hmm...well I can get Reeve to look deeper into things, but we'll have to wait, he said he wanted to come down here and meet the warrior that had helped to save our asses." Tifa began with a smile, but then a frown crossed her face, "but you should rest and not overexert yourself, your injured and you need to take it easy..."

Eron cocked his head to the side and shook it slightly, "No, I am fine, I am able to fight, and able to be of assistance."

Immediately after the words had left his mouth he heard another voice behind Tifa, "Oh! Is Eron awake?! Oh let me through! I wanna say hi! Gotta give him a "get-well" hug!"

Eron's eyes widened at the thought of the violence that this girls hug could give to him, he fell back immediately, groaning, covering himself with a blanket, "Noooo Yuffie! I have a large gash on my chest, no hugs! And I need my rest!!"

Tifa and Cloud busted out in laughter at the sight of it as they dragged a confused Yuffie from the room.

Eron stood in the darkened room, the rain pelted the window he stood in front of, the others had come in and out of the room checking in on him from time to time. Even the quiet Vincent had come for a few minutes, but conversation managed a low priority, mostly there was a comfortable silence between the two that remained unbroken for the most part. Reeve, the president of Neo-Shinra had popped in to say hello and meet Eron, he seemed nice enough but yet very busy, but Eron supposed that trying to run a mostly dead company, and reviving it and the planet and city the previous corporation had destroyed would be a tiring and full-time job.

Eron had noticed easily that the Pilot had not come to visit him, something that Eron found interesting, considering he heard that it was Cid that had gotten them to Eron so quickly, and had been the one to find him and bring him to get medical help. He shrugged to himself as he watched out the window. Somewhere out there were four powerful demons that threatened this planet, and Eron was unsure if even the combined forces of this little cluster fuck of powerful and skilled warriors would be enough to take down the beasts. He hung his head, he had failed back then, and he doubted he would be able to do the same again. Hell even in trying to protect his sister and mother, they still had lost their lives because he couldn't even perform the duty entitled to him by his ancestors correctly.

Shame and guilt washed over him as he thought of the two he had failed, and now the world depended on him to do the same, and if he couldn't save the only two (_you could still save the third)_ people that he had loved, then how could he save the world? He couldn't even save himself, he thought miserably to himself.

"Ya don' seem like the broodin' type..." a gruff voice rung out from behind him.

Eron inclined his head to the side slightly, "I didn't hear you come in..."

"Eh, I ain't exactly what you'd call quiet."

"Hmm," Eron grunted lost in his thoughts for a moment again, "I want to thank you."

"Fer what?"

Eron turned around to face him, Cid stood just inside the half open doorway, the standard cigarette hanging from his mouth. "You were the one who got help to me so quickly, and you were the one who found me and brought me just as quickly back to receive the medical help I needed."

Cid grunted, "No need ta thank me, you were hurt, ya needed help. Wha' was I sposed ta do? Leave ya there?"

Eron laughed lightly, "No I suppose not, even when you're as crude and rough as you are, I can tell you have a good heart Captain."

Cid looked taken aback by the statement but said nothing at first. Then suddenly he barked out, "Well if you hadn't been doin' some stupid shi' like goin' out there by yerself than yew wouldn't have to be here!"

Eron's eyes widened in suprise and outrage, his eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you to tell me what I am to do or not do?"

"That ain't the fuckin' point! It was a dumbass thing ta do!"

"I thank you for your aid and you call me a dumbass? You are a real peace of work Highwind!"

"Don't call me that! The name's Cid, now what the hell were you doin' out there, gettin' yer ass kicked?!"

"That's none of your fucking business!" Eron raised his voice as he took a couple of steps towards the fuming captain.

"If I had to come and get yer fuckin' ass and risk my own, it damn well is my business!" Cid barked out again, rising to his full height, taking another deep hit from his cigarette, glaring at Eron.

"I didn't ask you to come get me, if I had known that you would be demanding information that doesn't concern you, I wouldn't have wanted you to save me!" Eron bellowed.

"Yer a goddamn dumbfuck!" Cid managed to yell out as he stepped forward.

"You arrogant ass! How fucking dare you to be so presumptious! Get your goddamn ass right out of here, righ fuc-" but his rant was caught off as his mouth was covered, and the taste of cigarettes and tea filled his mouth. He pushed Cid away from him in a rage.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Eron yelled, ready to strike the man.

Lust and rage filled Cid's eyes as he took another step forward and grabbed Eron and kissed him again, his tongue slipping into Eron's mouth. Eron felt the anger burn in him, but mingle with the lust with him, and the urge to fight him off disappeared from his body. Keeping the kiss connected he pushed the man against the wall with a dull thud.

The sound of footsteps outside the door rang into Eron's ears, he opened his eyes to kick the door shut, the doors latch swung to a locked position by the force of the closing door.

"It's fine, leave us be!" Eron called out to the staff outside the door with as even a tone as he could manage. He looked up and down the captain's body, lust in his eyes as he tore at the shirt.

Just to be safe, you know there is dirty, dirty, very aggressive and angry yaoi man sex, to get the whole scene, go to ff./authors.php?no1296859744 . If that doesn't work, go to and find my pen name, it's the same as on here, Braioch.

The two collapsed onto the bed.

"Tired yet?" Cid asked as he panted, their third union's pleasure having yet to drain.

The anger gone from the two of them, but the fire still there, "No...not even close."

Cid smirked, "Good!"

Five more rounds, and three hours later they collapsed, the only sounds were the labored breathing. Both agreed they were willing for more, but the body was not on the other hand. Eron's breathing slowed gradually, beginning to reach a normal pace as the minutes stretched by. He gazed at Cid, who was doing his damndest to not look at Eron, but was fighting a losing battle. Eron decided to spare both of them any problems and rolled over and shut off his mind to the thoughts in his head. He felt himself drift, green lights flickering at the edge of his closing eyes.

As he drifted he felt Cid's arm wrap around him, a comfort to him. As he drifted, the green lights filling his head, and deafening him to the world, he heard Cid something under his breath, almost unconscioulsy, but he couldn't make it out.

_FLASH_

_Flowers again..._

_I see why she likes it..._

_Hmm, more peace almost like..._

_"The first time you came here?" The familiar voice of Aeris rang from behind him._

_He turned and smiled to her, "Yeah, kind of weird, but then again, I'm not feeling as angsty."_

_"I'm still amazed that someone as direct as you are, still finds yourself looking beyond the simplest answer, the correct answer..." she said shaking her head with a small smile._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" _

_She sighed, "nevermind, you're bound to figure it eventually. Sometimes it's better if people figure out things for themselves, otherwise if they are just handed it, it robs them of the true experience."_

_Eron leered at her for a moment, "translation being, the Planet has forbidden you from telling me anything."_

_Aeris laughed again, "Correct, but it doesn't make what I said any less true."_

_"I guess..." his mind suddenly brooding._

_"What did I say about brooding?"_

_"Alright, this is the second time today, I'm not brooding. Well a little, but still, with the beasts free, they've managed to connect themselves to one another and unleash the hidden power within themselves. They're stronger than when our ancestors were around...and they had legions of warriors on their side then. Now all we have is an interesting ecclectic collection of misfit, albeit powerful, fighters."_

_"Hmm, yes, but I wonder how Jenova controlled them?"_

_"Well probably because of her cells."_

_Aeris smiled and then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "Ah, well give Cloud and the others my love, and make sure Cloud doesn't begin to blame himself again, I can feel it, he had been doing so well too._

_(Fade)_

Tifa hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway. She had pushed Cid to go see Eron last night, he seemed so against the idea, and it seemed ridiculous to her. Eron was a new ally and possible new friend to them and Cid should be included in the helping of making him feel comfortable and get him used to the 17 years he missed because of the sealing. She was worried since she had heard that Cid had come, but apparently the workers had heard a bunch of yelling and sounds of things hitting the wall and such. She knew that Cid's temper was bad, but arguing and possibly fighting with an injured man was ridiculous. After she found out if Eron was ok, she was giving Cid a piece of her mind, and then check on Cloud who had been all to quiet lately and it worried her.

She reached the door to Eron's room and unlocked it with the key she was given. The orderlies didn't unlock it last night because Eron had told them to leave them alone, and they did only because they heard the sounds of fighting end. She shook herself at the thought of Cid being so idiotic. She pushed the door open and walked in, her eyes bugged at the sight of the two sleeping men intertwined in their slumber. She backed out of the room silently, locking the door behind her. She leaned against the door, seeing in her head what she had just saw with her eyes. She stifled a giggle and resolved that she wouldn't speak of what she had saw, actually she'd never seen it, what was she talking about.

She shook her head as she walked away to find out about Cloud.

Alright, that's Chapter 4

Who didn't see the angry sex coming? If you didn't, well then you (hopefully) got a pleseant suprise.

Anyways I got this together in a couple of hours to be able to add in some information I wanted out there and throw in some of the old, bring in a little new.

So...

Leaves me some reviews!!


	5. Rising Souls

Rollin' to Chapter 5

Oh, btw, I've had a shift of my hours at work, and since I'm taking a sabbatical from school, I've got plenty of time to get on here and type up new chapters, so expect new one's everyday, or the day after or so.

**Chapter 5**

**Rising Souls**

Eron woke gently, his eyes fluttered in the sunlight that hung over the bed. He groaned turning away from it, his headache was long gone, but still he managed to convince himself that sunlight was some how evil this early. His mind still groggy as he made to turn onto his back until he realized there was a body in the way. His memory jolted back into him. He snorted and rolled off the opposite side of the bed, and turned back towards the still sleeping body of Cid. He was amazed at the fact that he still was attracted to him, not only that but it felt so familiar to him, and he couldn't explain it...at all.

"Never thought I'd meet someone who slept harder and longer than I do," he muttered to himself as he pulled on what resembled clothes, he made a note to get some new clothes and fast, these loose fitting cotton clothes were not doing it for him. He glanced back towards body, he never stirred and Eron could swear he was unconscious except he could hear the snoring. He shook himself slightly at the rise he was feeling again and turned and walked from the room. No one paid much attention to him as he strode out and down the halls. Only until he was out of the building did someone notice that he was a patient that wasn't supposed to leave, but he didn't care much for that kind of place, get in, get healed, ShinRa could pay for it later.

He strode along the derelict streets of Midgar, or at least what remained of it. He noticed that it was in the upheaval of being rebuilt, but from what he heard, it had suffered through a lot in the past few years, so it was only logical that it would look half-dead...probably should think of it as half-alive, no doubt Aeris would have thought of it that way...he swore he heard a giggle.

He made it to a market place, several shops lined up in a row on each side. He noticed several clothing shops, but his eyes were drawn to several of them only. With Gil in his pocket he smiled and headed to for the shops, he needed new clothes, now.

The Neo ShinRa building expaned around Tifa as she glanced around, she knew Cloud was there somewhere, but with him not answering his PHS nor anyone else being able to find him, she wondered if she'd even find him.

"Looking for something?" A voice popped up behind her, she turned around and smiled as Reeve walked up behind her.

"Yes I was looking for Cloud, he's been kind of odd ever since we talked to Eron at the hospital and I've been kind of worried about him."

Reeve nodded, "Well from what you've told me, he probably feels responsible for the release of the creatures."

Tifa cocked her head to the side in wonder, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if Eron's theory is correct, and from what we've learned so far, he's very much so, then inadvertantly Cloud is responsible for the beasts release."

Tifa bristled, "Reeve! How could you say something like that?"

Reeve held up a calming hand, "Now Tifa calm down, and hear me out. From the studies we had performed, and the notes that we could collect, both from Gast and Hojo, we've seen that a lot of what Eron suspects is true. From what I can tell his intuitive sensings of Jenova mixed with what is obviously a high intellect, he's figured a lot of these things out. Jenova's cells have a highly complex linking system biologically built into them. No matter where the cells are located, the others are always linked, even if say the body is seperated, or the cells themselves are in anothers body, like Sephiroth. Even though Jenova was initially far from Sephiroth, she was still able to communicate with him because of the cells within his own body. Essentially it's a giant organism. It's also been shown that once dormant or presumed dead Jenova cells are instantly reactivated, or resurrected by the presence of living cells. So in bringing living cells, even those contained in anothers body around cells that are either dead or in a hibernative sleep, the cells that were "dead" are sent through with a surge of life. So basically when either Sephiroth or Cloud, or both were near the presence of these new beasts, the Jenova cells in their body which were active, sent a chain reaction through the hibernating beasts, allowing them to grow in strength and eventually be able to break free of their prison. Now I am not blaming Cloud, I am not a man to blame someone for being responsible for something they did not mean to do. Cloud had no pre-existing knowledge of the beasts, so I cannot blame him for something that the foreign cells within his body did."

Tifa sighed as she glanced around for a moment, "So Eron was right?"

Reeve nodded, "Yes it seems he was. I'm very intrigued that he knew these things without the aid of what we did, actually he interests me in general. From what I hear, other than his intelligence, he's also a skilled fighter?"

Tifa rolled her eyes, "To say the least, he rivals Cloud in his ability, not to mention his use of magic makes you look childish."

It was Reeve's turn to cock his head, "Really? Well that's got to be the Ancient blood in him, I'm having another team look into both tribes of the Cetra at the moment, the information that they can obtain will be back to me within no time, I'll have that to you as well. By the way, how's the head on his shoulder, and his heart as well?"

Tifa snorted, "Physically or metaphorically?"

Reeve raised an eyebrow, "Well I would assume both his head and heart are physically ok since he is alive and basically well."

Tifa's brow furrowed, "Right...Well from what little I can tell he's a little bit of everybody, and then himself as well."

"How so?"

"Well he seems to like the vulgar language, and has obscene amounts of determination like Cid, he can quiet and introspective like Vincent, he thinks through CERTAIN things like Nanaki, he loves battle like Yuffie, he seems to be driven to help people but yet afraid to admit it like Cloud. Then throw in his own humor, his will, his weird hot-cold thing, and then other things that I'm sure I'll find and you've got Eron." Tifa said with a shrug.

"I've never heard someone manage to describe me in such a short, and somewhat lessening sentence."

Tifa whirled around to another voice behind her, her mouth dropped at the sight in front of her. Eron stood in mostly black leather, the long cloak he wore fell down to his ankles and rose up to a stiff raised collar that came up to the bottom of his head. He wore the knuckle gloves of leather that usually frequented Tifa's arms. Unusually he wore a sleeveless shirt, only a thin but widened hole covered mesh came down to his elbows, revealing the well tanned skin beneath it. His body was decked in leather as well, but streaks of crisscrossing red leather covered the vest. Incidentally even though he wore a vest it remained open but bore no shirt underneath it, once again revealing bronzed skin that was cut but yet toned beneath him The pants were a typical leather pants, definitely not tight but still not the loose cotton he had worn. He'd gotten a haircut as well, it no longer hung the long almost limp spikes it had been, but were shorter than before and just hung barely over his forehead. She hadn't noticed the odd red tints he had in his hair naturally that seemed to match the odd metal bar and ruby red stud in his ear. She gaped at him for a moment.

Eron raised his brow a look of "wtf" on his face, "Yes?" he asked slowly.

"Eron you...look...hot..."

Eron let a violent tremor through his head, as if trying to clear his vision of an hallucination, a vaguely amused smile on his lips as he licked his lips and turned to Reeve, "Anyways...have you made any progress on the subject of Jenova?"

Reeve restrained himself from rolling with laughter at the amazed look on Tifa's face and Eron's blatant ignoring of the remark, he nodded with a chuckle, "Yes it seems that the theories you informed Tifa of were all correct as far as we can tell. There are of course more complex ways of putting it, actually our scientists are having far too much fun with the information they've found..."

Eron shrugged, "Men of science. Well at all costs, I think what also needs to be done is a deeper delving into the ties that the Ancients have within the history of these things as well. I can sense something stirring, if my sister were here she'd know, she could always here thes-oh Tifa! For the love of Gaia stop gawking!"

Tifa shook herself and straightened out her face, "Right, sorry, anyways I sent out a few texts to the different group members, but only a few replies. They should be coming here soon."

Eron's eyebrows raised, "Who's coming?"

Almost as if in answer he felt something collided with great force into the back of him, and then attach itself to him with ferocious strength will screaming shrilly. Eron's first thought was that it was the beast having made it to Midgar without anyone having known it, and then he saw the large eyes and grin peering down at him, it was worse, Yuffie.

"HI ERON! I missed you, damn you look good, you get a new 'do? Sweet clothes, you is lookin' fine!" She giggled as she bounced around on top of him with repeated calls of joy. Eron was forced to bounce around with her as her arms tightened around his neck with her excitement, "Yuffie, I am overjoyed to see you approve, but oxygen...gasp...is necessary for me to live!" he managed to gasp out.

"Oh!" She hopped down, grinning sheepishly, "Sorry!"

Eron shot her a look as he rubbed his throat, "Right...ah Nanaki, you've made it as well?"

The large tiger-wolf creature sauntered up to them, a smiled tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Yes, I was told about this before I made the finishing arrangements on my trip to Cosmo Canyon."

"Cosmo Canyon? Ah I haven't been there...well in years actually, but I do miss that place," he thought pensievely for a moment.

Nanaki raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth but was cut off by a new voice, "Well hell, didn' know I slept in this damn late!"

Both Eron and Tifa snorted causing both Cid and Eron to turn and stare at Tifa. Tifa's eyes darted between the two of them before putting on an innocent face, she shrugged, "What? He always sleeps in, he said it like we'd be suprised."

Cid shrugged but Eron still had an eyebrow raised at her before turning to Cid, "Well it's nice of you to join us."

Cid opened his mouth to say something when Reeve interjected before he could speak, "So Cid, I heard you made quite a ruckus with Eron at the hospital last night?"

Cid began to splutter, "Wha-what?"

Reeve's eyes narrowed, "Yes and if you're going to start an argument with someone do so not within the confines of a hospital please, it is a place of rest and recupperation, that goes for you Eron as well. You both made quite a scene with whatever issues you had last night."

Tifa maintained a straight face, "Well hopefully they managed to find a way to kiss and make up."

Eron sniffed as Cid turned slightly pink, though no one noticed, "Anyways," Eron began turning back towards Reeve, "Since we're all here to do research, I'd like to ask permission to access whatever records remains of Dr. Gasts and Hojo's records."

Reeve raised an eyebrow but then nodded, "Yes, that's quite alright. The rest of us can find our information within the confines of the old ShinRa's archives. Although I think it more prudent if Nanaki researched at Cosmo Canyon, I'm sure they have their own information that may be helpful."

Yuffie suddenly jumped up, "Yeah, I'm goin' with him!"

Nananki nodded as he walked off, "Yes, I'll make my way to Cosmo Canyon now, Yuffie are you coming?"

With that he and Yuffie were off, leaving the other three to stand in front of the building.

"Alright, let's get started," Reeve said walking into the main doors, Tifa following close behind leaving Eron and Cid. Cid coughed making Eron turn in his direction. Eron raised an eyebrow as both of them considered saying something, but Eron turned and walked back towards the building.

"Let's go Captain Highwind, we've got a world to save and not a whole lot of time to do so."

Cid snorted as the doors closed behind Eron, "Ch'yea...whatever you say." He wouldn't say it outloud, but he wouldn't believe after what he saw last night, that all the fire in Eron could turn to ice so quickly.

Alright so who's wanting the fuzzy cuteness, big emotional upheaval to happen?

Fighting? Love? Angst?

What am I going to do with those two though?

shrugs Guess we'll see

Anyways leave a review for the love of Gaia and all in it. Sheesh it's not that friggin' hard.


	6. Written Veils

Ok here goes Chapter 6.

How you're all enjoying, well if you're reading this far you are...hopefully

**Chapter 6**

Written Veils

Eron sighed as the doors to the once sealed lab of the late Hojo slid open revealing the helter skelter disarray of the lab.

_Fantastic, now I get to sift through this mess_, he thought to himself with an even deeper sigh at the thought of the amount of work ahead of him. He made his way into the lab. Reeve had warned him that some of the experiments, including the biological ones hadn't been terminated yet which was evident from some of the damage done to the lab. From the marks lining all over the lab one could only have been done by some sort of beasts, thankfully Hojo's beasts had the propensity for rapidly decomposing after death had struck the beasts, leaving no stinking, rotting corpses left behind. He glanced over the nearby stairs and proceeded up them. The main computer room was basically untouched by anything and Eron was thankful for it. He walked to the main computer that was situated in the front and center of the glassed in room.

He pulled a nearby chair to him as he switched the computer on. The computer switched on in a bluish glow as the lights around the lab burst on a section at a time. A password screen popped up on the computers screen, Eron sighed. He typed at the computer with a few well placed keys until a command prompt up on the screen, which then prompted that the command prompt was not only locked but had it's own password protection erupting another sigh from Eron, he should have known better. Tinkering with a few commands and tweaking a few things here he managed with the outdated skills he had to get behind the systems walls long enough to unlock the command prompt. He smiled slightly as he typed in more commands, after several minutes a large list of passwords with their various directories hit the screen.

Afterwards he had found himself at the main screen of the system. He prowled around through the computer and finally found the Ancient's file. Opening it he found another spread of information he could only stare at for a few moments of disbelief. He steadied himself for the onslaught of information, much of it was basic theories of the Cetra's lives in the past and their influences on the planet. A summary of the clans of the Ancients was one of the many files amongst the collection and something else...

_"The ancient Cetra were a civilization of a hiearchy that by no means supported a class system of sorts. The only two esteemed "clans" within the civilization were the Kunai and the Maja clan. _

_The Kunai were highly regarded for their use of healing magics and their "divine" connection to what they referred to as the "planets whisperings." This particular clan was shown to have a connection with the ethereal that allowed them to divinate certain aspects of other people, the close future, and often times be able to influence natural plants and creatures. Their healing abilities were said to be able to heal almost any wound, the most skilled of the clan were said to be able to return the recently dead back to life despite the injuries that the deceased had suffered in life._

_The second clan, the Maja clan were said fantastic warriors. They possesed great strength, speed, and fortitude. From birth they were born with a natural ease at fighting skills and offensive magics. They were said to be noble warriors. Of the clans were those that were naturally prone to being loners and preferred to hunt down beasts that threatened the planet itself, while others preferred the company of others defending the main city of the Cetra. The Maja clan were incidentally more prone to becoming attached to one person for life then any other clan of Cetra._

_Both clans were highly regarded within the Ancients civilization. History records within the Ancients show a slow descent in the appearance of these specialized clan. No reason is ever shown for the slowing of the appearance of the clans, but records showed a near extinction of the clans right before the appearance of what they called "The Calamity From The Sky."_

_Records also showed that around the time of the appearance of the "Calamity" the planet enacted an action that created a new lineage within the Ancients. The Ancients records all but end at that time leaving only a clue referring to the "Elements of The Planet" were the only thing left. Further unearthing of more tablets have left with no other clue to this new lineage, only that markers were placed around the Planet to divine this new lineage."_

Eron's eyes narrowed as he read the information on the screen. _At least you were good for something you twisted sonofabitch._

He closed out the information after having e-mailed with a little difficulty to Reeve's e-mail and then began to close everything out. Until that is a file caught his eye bringing his attention to it. Nothing was truly remarkable about it's labelling but he felt drawn to it. Opening it several more files opened up. Raising an eyebrow he opened a couple of the files.

_Specimen 8201_

_Specimen shows an increasing strength through the number of specialized treatments. _

_Specialized treatments created from a pure extract of Mako energy, the exact kind found to flow freely through the planet. Currently the Mako energy we use is diluted, filtered and treated in order to be used properly for it's energy use. Pure Mako energy is found to be volatile and fatal on the body. When mixed with the Ancient Jenova's cells, the Mako energy is transformed greatly, finding this I decided to test it's use directly into aforementioned specimen. Typical Mako treatments show minimal adverse reactions, with what were once the greatest benefits one could assume to receive from typical treatments. Jenova cell treatments created similar reactions but with greater benefits to the sujects. Taking Pure Mako energy and mixing them with the hormones released by the Ancient Jenova's cells, a new serum was created._

_Injecting the serum into several baser creatures provided conflicting results. Instead of relying on such corrupted data I made the move to a "higher" level of species. The perfect specimen, was found in number 8201. (commonly known as Vincent Valentine a turk of ShinRa, further information in File 283-cu54) Specimen was acquired, sedated, and restrained for the several month long process. Assistant Lucrecia was of little use other than the acquiring of the subject. Subject showed a strong objection to the injections but the procedure went along as planned, with the approval of the President._

_Previous knowledge of the subject is merely limited to it's high skills with a long distance weapon, a gun preferably, and a prowess with weapons. Each treatment was shown to have different and varying reactions in the specimen. _

_Different reactions included violent reactions, prolonged coma's, agonizing pains (a frequent pattern), temporary insanity, amongst others (further documented in File 341-cu89)_

_Subject showed a greater display of strength (as more durable restraints became necessary), speed (after many escape attempts) as well as a dual personality who's corporeal form had more than once made it's self on display. Each transformation to one of these "creatures" morphed the cells into a fascinating mutated form brought on by the new Serum._

_Subject also displayed#(((()#&#(#(&(#(#&)!)&#(&_

"What the fuck?" he stuttered as the computer began blinking rapidly and throwing unreadable symbols and windows before shutting down. Eron snorted loudly, "Figures you'd place a fail-safe in your own computer Hojo...Valentine...was that the vincent that I met?"

Pulling himself away from the computer he stood up and stared at the rest of the computers, which seemed to have followed suit with the main computer. Eron shook himself as the PHS at his waist started making noise. He opened it up to see he had a text message from Tifa stating that a meeting was underway in the President's main meeting hall.

Eron sighed and pushed it back into his pocket and making his way back out to the top floor, he was already making up his mind of what needed to happen.

Eron strolled into the meeting room, Tifa, Reeve, Cid, Cloud, and suprisingly Vincent was sitting in the meeting room waiting on his arrival.

Reeve motioned to an empty seat as he glanced down at a small silver speaker in the middle of the table, "Anyways Nanaki, it seems Eron has joined us."

"Ah good, but as I was saying, it seems what Eron found is about as much as there is to find, there is only the mention of the Elements and some sort of makers here as well, very little else can I offer, so now I ask what needs to happen next?"

All but Eron glanced over at Cloud who seemed deep in thought for a moment until he looked up and began to speak, "Well from what I can see, and think, we need to find out more about these creatures. They seem to be stronger than we could have accounted for, so in reality we need to find out more about these creatures."

Eron rolled his eyes at the reply, it seemed so cliche to him, "Fine you all do that, but I need to find my way to the Ancients City again, I'd prefer to find something out first hand, I need to find something else out."

"And find yourself injured again?" Cloud asked, his eyes cold as he asked.

"I gurantee that was merely a fluke, no one could have anticipated that situation..." Eron stated plainly.

"That's true, but as leader of this group, I must look out for everyone, and we work as a group."

"If you haven't noticed," Eron began his eyes flashing slightly, "I am neither concerned with working with others, nor am I concerned with what you deem appropriate, so whether or not you see it as a good idea, I will do so nonetheless."

Cloud's eyes widened in anger as he opened his mouth to retort until Tifa laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered his name softly.

"Well hell! This kid's got the right idea!" Cid called out loudly with a big grin on his face, " 'the hell's the point of sittin' on our asses when we could being doin' somethin' fer once?"

Even Vincent seemed a little suprised by Eron's defiant attitude, "Perhaps it would still be prudent to at least have another person acompany you on your errand?"

Eron regarded Vincent for a moment and then nodded, "That seems reasonable..."

Cloud rubbed his temples for a moment, "Fine, take Cid with you, since he can get you there more quickly than you could on your own."

Cid turned to look at Cloud for a moment, while Eron regarded Cid warily, none of them noticing Tifa fighting a grin.

"Fine," Eron began slowly, "Let's go Captain Highwind, time is of the essence..."

"Pushy ass mutha-" Cid began, though he stood up and followed Eron out.

"What an arrogant pain in the ass," Cloud mumbled to himself.

"I would deem it willful more than arrogant," Vincent spoke up, his eyes flashing over to the speaker which had erupted in girlish laughter.

"Thank you for the support you two," Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Oh Cloud, you can't expect him to listen to you Cloud," Tifa started, "he's use to working by himself when it comes to stuff like this. You gotta give him time to get used to us."

"If it doesn't kill him first!" Cloud growled.

Yuffie's still giggling voice burst out from the speaker, "Oh he sounds like Vinnie!"

Vincent rolled his eyes himself and stood up, "I believe we have more work to do."

Reeve nodded, "Yes I've designated a team to aid us in our research."

Tifa clasped her hands together, "Alright let's get going"

Eron walked up the entry walkway to the Highwind, he shook his head as the Pilot began barking out orders to the crew members. He could only wonder what the entire trip would hold for them, he could only dare to guess.

Hmmm, Cid and Eron left to themselves around one another, alone?

Wonder what could happen?

Heh heh, I'll try to get Chp 7 out soon, and make it a little longer than the past few have been, but I've got work the next few days so it may be a few days till I can, but who knows?

Leaves me a review...


	7. The Past Is The Future

Well like I said, here's Chapter 7

Yeah I basically used Chapter 6 to give some background of my own devising, give Eron a new and better look (hopefully better) and other things...

I was gonna be mean and put a chapter of Tifa, Cloud, etc plus add some more pairings, (yes that's going to happen)

But I wanted to progress this some more, actually I said fuck it and decided to explain things :-D

**Chapter 7**

**The Past Is The Future**

Cid couldn't help himself, for years he's felt nothing but anger and frustration. He couldn't explain it, at all, nothing worked to fill that void that he couldn't explain. When he was younger, he'd lost something, but never could even figure out what it was that he lost, let alone be able to find it. The lost feeling had spurned him even further to fly, to feel free in the clouds, a time when he could forget everything, including the emptiness, that inexplicable loneliness. It had also driven him to be more bitter and angry, driven by that frustration of not knowing he would lash out at others and hide himself from everyone.

It had been a few years shy of two decades since the day he'd become like this, it had been a slowly growing process, but it'd happened. He'd never had anyone get close, no one who even bothered with him other than the occasional irritation with his way of behaving. This new guy though, had managed what no one else had done, he'd gotten under Cid's skin, big time. He was so calm and in control most of the time, with odd hints of warmth that kept him from being ice cold, but even when Cid tried to push him away the kid would just look at him and he'd find he couldn't find the strength nor the will to push him away, it was maddening. He was used to just fucking people, but never more than once, and never did they stay the night, nor did he stay with them.

He shook his head, cigarette dancing around in his mouth as he tried to focus but it was damn hard considering the fact that he-

"If you keep getting lost in thought we'll never make it to the Ancient's City you know..." Eron spoke from his seat in the back, leaned back with a cigarette held in his hand. Cid glanced over at him to scowl, he had to admit the makeover had done wonders for the kid, he certainly looked less...feral.

Eron's eyes flashed over to Cid, "what?"

"Nothin', an' don't you worry 'bout gettin' there, I can fly with my eyes closed."

Eron smiled for a moment and then caught himself, "well I hope so, because I would like to make it to the city without having to dig myself out of the wreckage of this ship."

Cid scowled again, "You know-"

"Captain we've arrived at the destination!" A crew member called out from the back of the cockpit.

"I know I know! Just get the ship ready for landing!" He bellowed out angrily at being interrupted.

"Good, I'll make my way down to the planet and do what I need to do." Eron said, smoke billowing from his mouth as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Uh uh, I'm goin' with ya! Can't get your ass gettin' beat up again!"

Eron waved his hand through the air, "Do as you please, it's of no consequence to me."

Ouch, right under the skin, "Goddamn cold ass!"

Eron walked the path of the sleeping forest, Cid following close behind mumbling the whole time. Eron just rolled his eyes, the pilot could be such a child at times it seemed. The trees around the path quickly became crystalline, the light sparkling off of them. Eron sighed deeply, he couldn't help it, the last few times he'd ever come here, he'd been in the company of his sister and mother. Now they were both long gone, he had failed them.

"What ya mopin' again?" Cid called out from behind him.

Eron barely glanced back towards Cid with a glare and continued forward. Cid chuckled to himself, it seemed that Eron's skin could be crawled under as well. Eron glanced back at the following pilot and frowned, he didn't get it, the pilot was always pushing him away, and yet Eron could do no different other than to find himself pushing for more, it was absolutely absurd. He shook his head, he had a job to do, something to figure out, and it had to be done.

He proceeded as quickly as he could to the central building, his eyes gazing over the pond next to it. Even Cid remained quiet as Eron stood in silence his eyes held to the pool. Eron then turned back towards the building and walked inside, leaving Cid to wonder how many times they'd have to come to this place. He smiled to himself for no other reason and walked down the staircase after Eron.

Cid sucked in a breath of air harshly at the look of the cavern, red lights seemed to dance all over the cavern, jumping up and receding much like flames. He stared at the light, "th' hell?"

Eron merely looked around with an interested look on his face as he continued down the stairs. He wondered if his thoughts were correct and that this was exactly where they needed to be. His feet stopped at the bottom as he stared forward, past the first altar and to the second, somehow behind that altar, a statue had raised from the waters, a beast of great ferocity stood against the light that enimated from the large red crystal in it's hand. Eron waved his hand upwards to make Cid stop as Eron walked forward. He could practically feel the heat resonating off of the crystal as he took more and more steps closer to the crystal.

He stood atop the altar that he had spent the past 17 years sealed within and stared at the statue before him. He stared at the beast's eyes, it seemed so familiar, so... He began to reach out towards the statue, causing the crystal to glow furiously. Eron cast his eyes down towards the luminating crystal with a questioning gaze. He moved his hand down and grabbed ahold of the crystal and jerked it out of the statues grip. The crystal easily slid from the grasp of the statue, but as soon as it left the statue and met with the palms of Eron's hand it suddenly burst into crimson and orange flames.

Cid from far behind him cursed loudly, but Eron stood in awe as the flames covered his hands, suddenly a haze grew around the statue and shot upwards in a red light. It took form rapidly, smoke billowing outwards from what stood above him. Ifrit stood above them, it's form no longer seeming like a man-beast, but that of a feral animal, flames licked outwards from it's body, claws extended from each of it's four "paws" that it stood upon. It's face resembled the mixture between what was once a tiger mixed with a ram. Smoke poured from it's open mouth as it spoke.

**Young Ancient, you have removed the crystal from my altar, releasing it's powers.**

Eron gazed upwards, his hands still holding the flaming crystal, "is this of consequence to me?"

The beast nodded, **You are one of the four chosen, chosen by the planet to defend against the Calamities infernal children. You are that of Fire, born to burn them to nothing but purified ashes.**

Eron's eyes widened, "And of the others?"

**Those chosen will come on their own terms to their own deities, for now I will awaken the power locked away in you, and seal myself within you, giving you the markings of the chosen.**

With that the beast turned into a large red smoking entity that became absorbed within the crystal. The crystal's flames arched upwards and crashed back down, sending the flames covering Eron's body. Eron's eyes widened as he felt the heat coarse into this body, he could feel the heat of the flames licking at his body, but felt no pain. Then his eyes went completely black, and as if like Ifrit, his eyes filled with flames as did his mouth.

The power grew in him and the wrapped around his mind. He'd found the answer, what he'd been looking for the entire time, and it was finally here. Suddenly something else welled up within his mind, something he had hidden, something locked away and it hit him full force, sending a cloud of darkness over his eyes.

Cid in the meantime was desperately trying to get to Eron, but the flames burned him everytime he got close. He was practically having a heart attack as he danced around it trying to get to Eron. Finally the flames extinguished, revealing an unconscious and unharmed Eron.

"Shit!"

_Eron's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight hitting his eyes gently. He closed them again, trying to hide from the light glaring into his eyes, then he felt a gentle kiss on each closed eye. He smiled to himself as he felt the warmth of naked skin against him, he opened his eyes, sky blue color was all he could see._

_"Hey you," he said softly._

_Wild blonde hair fell on the forehead as a smile reached the face, a deep voice rumbling, "sleep well?"_

_"Mmmm, how couldn't I with you keepin' me so warm?"_

_"You're such a softie..."_

_Eron laughed and tackled the man, a youthful face staring up at him with a warm grin, "Oh like you have any room to talk, mr romantic gesture?"_

_The other man cupped Eron's face in his hands, "I can't help it if I love ya."_

_Eron smiled and closed his eyes, rubbing his face into the hands and then nuzzling himself into the man's warm skin, "ooh...I love you as well," he whispered._

_"Softie"_

_Laughter_

_Eron was weak, his wounds gushed crimson, and with his mother and Aeris gone, he could finish the job his ancestors had begun. The beast flew around in a rage, it's own wounds beginning to heal, but it's black blood ran down it's body. Eron closed his eyes summoning up the energy he'd been building up, energy he'd called directly from the lifestream. Sure enough the green energy was pooling up around him, readying itself. The beast flew at him and landed hard in front of him, shaking the ground roughly._

_The green energy shot out from Eron's body and wrapped around the beast. The beast roared in frustration as the energy coarsed through it's body, hindering it's motions to a complete stop. The energy wrapped around Eron's body, doing the same. Tears poured down his face as the energy began to crystallize around the two of them. Eron kept his eyes closed as he felt the oncoming sleep wrapping around him._

_"As I sleep, with this beast with me, I do this for you all," he thinks to himself as images float through his face, his mothers soft words, Aeris' unfailing smile, his warmth, "I do this for you as well, may you forget, and heal to live your life, I love you, and I will that you move forward." His last thoughts coarsed out in a burst of energy that blasted out of the cavern and into the sky. His final thought, his last image coarsed through his mind, he remembered-_

Cid kneeled over Eron, worried as hell as the man's eyes fluttered rapidly for several minutes. Suddenly Eron's eyes shot open wide, he started upwards, knocking Cid back into a stumble. Eron's eyes set forward for a moment, unwavering until he turned with a curt motion towards a bewildered Cid.

"Cid..." his face soft, his voice pleading almost.

"Wha'?"

"You remember nothing?"

"Wha' the hell am I supposed to remember? Yew bein' covered in fuckin' fire and not bein' burned an' then fallin' to the ground, knocked the hell out?"

Eron shook his head softly, "No not that, about us, a long time ago..."

Cid scrunched up his face, "Wha' are yew goin' on about? I jus' met yew a few days ago!!" Cid was confused, and then remembered what had happened between them for the past few days, but decided to leave it alone, the boy wasn't talking about that, he'd said a long time ago.

Eron looked sad for a moment, but then his face went in control, "Never mind..."

Cid got pissed, "Well don' jes bring somethin' up and not explain yerself."

Eron shook his head again, "No, it's fine. Plus I've learned something important here today, and we need to get back to the others and maybe we'll have a chance to beat these things."

"Well...alrigh' but yew still got some exlainin' to do." Cid said as he himself shook his head in disbelief and began walking up the stairs.

Eron stared up after him, his eyes said, "He really doesn't remember...and it's my own fault...what now?"

He shook himself to reality and proceeded up the stairs after Cid.

What? You think I was just gonna have it all come together without a fight? Yeah...right

Nope they's gots to works for it...s nvm,

Anyways, the next chapter might be a couple of days before it's out, cuz I wanna make it longer but I've also got work the next couple o' days, so it might be out tomorrow or Sunday, we'll see.

Leave reviews, or I hunt you down and steal your children's souls, if you have no children, then I take yours. If you have no soul, well then that's why you're not leaving a review, so w/e. X-D


	8. Redeemed Hope?

Here's Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Redeemed Hope**

"Oh, yeah, right there..."

"Like that?"

"Uh, yes!...God Cloud...push harder!"

"I'm already tearing this shit up...you sure?"

"For the love of Gaia, push the damn thing!"

Cloud and Tifa had spent the last few minutes shoving at the filing cabinet that had blocked their entry into a hidden part of the archives of Hojo's lab. Upon entering the lab they'd found the computers had for some reason been shut off and refused to turn back on, so they had to look through the paper archives. Finding it eventually they also discovered a bunch of filing cabinets and desks thrown against the entry to the rest of it. When they came across the final one, they'd been forced to wrestle with it to remove it from the doorway.

"Oh, I think it's going to..."

A large screech of metal sounded through the air as the cabinet finally disengaged from the doorway. Tifa groaned as she finally was able to see properly into the room. She shook her head as she looked into the large room filled with bookshelves and more filing cabinets.

"Great, oh wait it's Reeve..." she said as she glanced down at her now ringing PHS. She sighed as she answered it, "Hello?...No we haven't really found anything...oh, they're back already?...Oh...alright we'll be up in a second, bye."

Cloud glanced over at her warily, "What's up?"

"It seems that Eron and Cid are back, they've found something out, apparently it's important."

Cloud looked exasperated, "Are you serious? After all of this effort...and time?"

"That's life, now let's get going..."

The room was basically silent as Reeve, Eron, Cid, Yuffie, Nanaki, and Vincent all sat around waiting for Cloud and Tifa. Within minutes they walked in glancing around the room. Tifa's eyebrows raised at the sight of the obviously troubled Eron, but knowing him she decided not to bring it up, especially in front of the others. It took some work though, he seemed to have something brewing behind his eyes, something different than the last time she had seen him.

"So what's the big emergency?" Cloud asked, sarcasm evident in his voice.

Eron, true to his nature barely gave Cloud a glance as he spoke, "It seems that long ago when these beasts first came here, Gaia enacted it's own defense. Along with the Weapons, it created a new lineage within the human race. A race of new magically embued warriors that could battle these creatures. They were based off of the four elements as well as the creatures, a balance persay that the planet decided to use against the beasts. Last time these warriors were enough to seal them, but now it's time to send them back to hell."

"It's that simple then?" Cloud asked unbelieving.

Eron's face twitched slightly as he turned towards the irritated leader, "No, nothing is that easy, and it's a bit foolish to so impulsively assume something as such."

Cloud turned red as he opened his mouth but was cut off by Eron, "Nonetheless, there are three more points on Gaia that contain the power of these elemental warriors."

"I believe you said the elements, if you are saying there are only three more, than one of those warriors has awakened?" Vincents deep voice cut into the conversation.

Eron nodded, "Yes, that's true."

"Which more than likely seems its you?" Vincent replied.

Eron nodded when suddenly Cloud spoke up, "Of course it is, who else would it be but him?"

Tifa's mouth gaped open in suprise, including the others, even Vincent looked mildly suprised and offended at such a degrading response. Eron's eyes narrowed, turning very quickly ice cold, covering up the magical fire that had seemed to burn behind them.

"I highly doubt," Eron began, "that petty jealousies or indifferences should ever cloud someone's judgements when it comes to the planet's wellbeing. Now if you're done acting like a child, we have some work to do."

"Who the hell made you boss?" Cloud demanded.

Eron's eyes fell over the ex-soldier, the man was very quickly getting on his last nerve, "And who proclaimed you the leader? Yourself?"

"Last time I checked I was the one that had been made as such by everyone else, I was able to be the guiding factor."

"Yes and it seems that your leaderships skills and knowledge necessary for leading seems to be falling short in the face of a new threat that you neither can comprehend nor handle in spite of the fact that you are the "leader". " Eron's eyes radiated fury behind his cold stare.

"What are implying?!" Cloud looked positively outraged.

"I'm not insinuating a thing, I'm quite plainly stating, that if you cannot keep your petty emotions in check and be able to accept the help of someone who knows many things of the threat you face, then you should be leading no one."

Cloud's eyes went wide at the insult, he stood up, his sword drawn pointed at Eron. Tifa gasped and jumped up to grab Cloud's arm, Eron merely held up his hand calmly to stop Tifa.

"You sonofabitch!" Cloud bellowed, "do you think you're better than me?"

Eron's eyes were cold again, "Do you wish to fight me Strife? Because if you are so intent on proving yourself in combat against me, I would be more than willing."

Cloud to say the least was pissed, "Fine! You wanna get your ass kicked again then so be it."

"No!" Tifa called out in protest.

"Leave 'em be Tifa" Cid spoke up finally from behind his cigarette, even he was a little suprised by the turn of events.

"How can you think like that?" Tifa asked her eyes wide, "They're supposed to be on the same side!"

"This is true," Nanaki began, "but also they are two warriors and they have a dispute. The only thing that can solve this is a fair duel."

Yuffie nodded, coming from a village of ninja's she had often heard and even seen a couple of these "honor duels" even she did not have a protest.

"Let them solve their problems their way," Vincent spoke up.

Tifa sat down in resignation, being outnumbered there was no way she could convince them other ways. Reeve shrugged as well, "fine, just not inside the building please, or within the confines of this city, it's seen enough of it's share of fighting."

Eron nodded, "Then outside the city limits?"

Cloud snarled, "So be it!"

(zomg! a fight between Eron and Cloud?! Once again, who didn't see that comin' a few chapters back?)

The desert outside of Midgar billowed around in the wind. Sparse plant life sagged under the pressure of the wind. Green eyes met blue one's as the wind rushed around them. The others stood several feet away from them anxiously waiting for them to begin.

"You're going to regret this!" Cloud called out to his opponent, his massive sword out and pointing towards Eron, eyes filled with fury.

Eron threw his head back and smirked, he unsheathed his swords from his belt, twirling them around before getting into his fighting stance, "I doubt that very much."

Cloud's eyes narrowed in anger as the wind blew hard. Tifa shook slightly at the sight of them preparing to fight. It had all gone wrong, she knew that Eron was quickly getting on Cloud's bad side, but she never imagined it had gotten this bad, not at all. She clenched her fists to restrain herself from calling out in protest again, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up into the crimson eyes of Vincent.

"Warriors know no other way to solve their disputes, this is the only way for them."

Tifa nodded grimly, still resigned. The wind then died, sand fell the ground, with that the two leapt at each other, swords at the ready. Metal clanged loudly against metal as their energy burst out in a wave, kicking sand up into the air again. The onlookers winced and covered their faces to protect themselves from the sand storm. When they glanced back up, the two fighters were locked in the duel.

Both twisted and turned, flipping and turning around one another as their swords met in a flurry of metal slices and blocks. Cloud spun around, swinging his sword to be blocked by Eron and returned with a swing of his own to which Cloud parried and met with another slice. Eron jumped backwards and then leapt upwards, Cloud following close behind. Suddenly the others couldn't see anymore as the two fighters movements and blades became blurs to them. Swords clanged and clashed as did attitudes and egos. The flurry of slices and blocks were unseen, only the look of determination on both faces. Suddenly two blades met one, locking the two fighters together momentarily.

Eron pushed with a great force, sending Cloud flying back towards the ground, Cloud landed roughly as his hands glowed and with yell he sent out a blast of Bolt 3. Eron's eyes widened as the blast hit hit full force, knocking him back into a sand dune.

Tifa gasped, she couldn't believe Cloud was taking this so seriously.

"Fuck..." Cid muttered trying to conceal the look of concern on his face.

Suddenly the sand dune began to glow red as a blast of fire erupted out from the dune, turning the dune to pure glass. The blast met with Cloud, his last minute reaction to bring his swords blocked a healthy of the blast, but he still had taken a hard hit from the blast. His skin and clothes pretty badly scorched, as he watched Eron climb steadily from the glass dome his blast had created. Eron's eyes burned with fury as he stared hard at Cloud.

"I wasn't aware that Magic usage was part of the duel."

"Guess you do now!" Cloud called out looking smug.

"Yes, but it seems that you're little manuever cost you more damage than it has me..." Eron said with brow raised, and it was true, other than a few last minute muscle twitchings, and some scorched clothing, his body was fine, it comparison to the damage Cloud had taken.

Cloud snarled as he leapt at Eron again, his body glowing, Eron's eyes widened _limit break?_

Cloud flew through the air, his sword detaching into many more swords as he reached Eron. Suddenly he became incorporeal as he sliced through Eron, then grabbed another sword that had flown behind Eron and repeated the process several more times before slamming into Eron finally. He smiled cockily as Eron staggered to one knee, his wounds pouring blood. Eron's eyes blazed with a newfound hatred, the warrior had tried to kill him, but he'd made the mistake of not doing so, and had driven his body to it's limit as well.

He let loose a blast that sent Cloud flying backwards and frantically fighting off the flames that were burning on him. He looked up in shock at the now standing Eron, "how?"

"Idiot," Eron snarled, "Now you'll pay for not having finished me like you were so intent on doing! Omnia...Domina...Eternia...Forgia..."

Cloud's eyes widened in fear as he realized what was coming up, "No!"

Eron's eyes widened in fury as he bellowed out, "GAIA'S JUDGEMENT!"

Suddenly the ground began to rumble and shake, giant stalagmites shot up from the ground jabbing into Cloud roughly in a circle, the final one coming from beneath him, sending him flying into the air, a giant spiral of air caught him and wrapped him in a torrent of high moving sand that tore through his clothes and skin. Suddenly he felt what felt like knives slicing his body as he noticed small shards of ice falling from the sky into him. The tornado disappeared, as did the falling ice as he plummeted limply to the ground, he fell facedown, seeing the ground becoming red hot, lava beginning to get ready to shoot up into his falling form.

_So this is the end?_ he thought to himself desperately. Then felt something grabbed ahold of him and send him over the pit of lava, as it suddenly shot up with a fiery intensity that would have surely killed him. He hit the sand roughly, face down, sand went into his mouth and all over his face, as he felt the effects of a Cure spell hitting him, only healing him enough to be able to feebly pick himself up. He looked up into the face of his savior, Eron.

"Admit defeat." Eron stated plainly his face serious.

Alright, so I didn't make it as long as I wanted, but I wanted to get another one out before I had to go to work, so here it is.

Tell me what you think!

Hopefully the next one will be a little longer, with a bit more of some twisting and turning in it...I've kinda been feeling like this hasn't really added a good enough twist lately, so I'm gonna try.

Leaves me reviews!


End file.
